Forever Love
by Iggygirl11
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff. Alice never saw. Edward never knew. So what would happen if Edward never came back? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

This story is an extended what-if of New Moon.

_What if? What if Edward never came back?_

_Setting: Forks, Washington_

_Time: Summer after Senior Year_

_Conflict: Bella never jumped, Alice never saw, Edward never tried to provoke the Volturi, therefore, EDWARD NEVER CAME BACK._

_*Background: Bella is closer than ever to Jacob, who is now her boyfriend. The hole in Bella's chest is always present, always daring to rip open at any chance it gets……….._

**Chapter 1: Morning**

_**Bella's POV.**_

I sigh. It's another moist cloudy day in Forks. Woo Hoo.

It's 10 a.m. and I'm off to work at my summer job, Forks Doll and Toy Repair.

I don't actually fix the dolls and toys, I basically just talk to frazzled customers who are panicking about their broken beloved toy and calm them down.

Give me a break, they're just toys people!

I don't really understand why I got this job in the first place. I'm not really great at customer service, and I certainly don't have patience with people who are whining about an inanimate objects.

As I pull up next to the store already irritated, I remind myself that Jacob would be picking me up from work. I immediately feel better.

When I walk into the store, Mr. Cheney, my boss is staring at me, arms folded across his chest.

"Good morning, Isabella." My boss greeted. For some reason, Mr. Cheney likes to tick me off by calling me by my first name.

"Morning, Mr. Cheney. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Bella, I need you to dress, clean, and style the porcelain dolls today. We have to ship them out to London by the end of this week." Mr. Cheney stated

"Oh, okay." I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Faces

Bella's POV

I sit down at my desk on my leather stool and stare at the porcelain dolls that are sitting right in front of me.

These exact dolls are what drew me to this job. I always ask myself why, but never let myself answer. The dolls both interest me and horifify me. And for some reason, I never look at their faces.

I started brushing through a feminine doll with long golden hair. Of course, I didn't look at her face.

The next doll was very similar to the first except it was male. Honey blonde hair that fell to the ears. Judging from the back, these two dolls could be brother and sister.

After ignoring the warning signal that was inside me, I polished and cleaned most of the dolls except for two.

The next doll I grabbed was female and had very short dark brown hair and a small body structure. She was the shortest of them all. When I cleaned this doll, and odd feeling built up inside of me. My chest started to burn around the edges. Why is this happening? This is just a doll I told myself.

In an effort to get the burning feeling away, I hastily put the doll out of my view. My work time was almost done, and I had to finish. So, I resisted the feeling inside of me and picked up the next doll.

Why am I afraid to look at these dolls? What could be so scary? I asked myself.

I found the answer to these questions, just by flipping the doll over to it's face side. This doll was masculine and had bronze tousled hair and vibrant green eyes. The hole in my chest raged open like a fire pit and the doll slipped right through my fingers, shattering on the ground.

This was Edward.

I frantically turned over all of the dolls. This was a mistake. Each face that I looked at was a resemblance of _them_. And some how, I knew this. Somehow, I knew this from the beginning. Somehow I knew these dolls would prove to me that they were real. I've had these faces in my mind all along. I've just been resisting to remember them.

Now I know that these faces,if they have not already, will haunt me forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tears of Remembrance

Jacob's POV

I pull up to Forks Doll and Toy Repair, and beep the horn. I don't see Bella in the window, so I decide to go into the store.

"CLASH, CLASH" I open the door to see glass all over the floor. Then I see Bella taking a glass doll and throwing it against the wall. Then another, then another.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" I yell.

I run over to her and grab her by the shoulders. I then notice that her face is white as sheet and that tears are streaming down her face but she's not crying she's screaming.

"Bella, honey, what's going on? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry." Bella yells.

Bella then collapses to the ground with her head between her knees.

I pick her up, and carry her to the Rabbit. Half way home and she finally says something.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she mumbles under her breath.

"Bella, what is this about? What happened at work?"

"The Cullens. That's what happened. And you know what? I am not afraid to say their name."

"Bella, you need to calm down. Don't tear yourself apart by thinking of them." I advised.

"Jake, seriously I'm not afraid to think of them. Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Ha! See?"

That's when she started sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Determination

Bella's POV

I lie in my bed thinking of what an idiot I am. How could I let myself go like that? Ughhhh! I lost my summer job, and Jake and Charlie think I'm literally insane. How long will it be before Charlie admits me into a mental ward?

What is wrong with me? All of these months blocking _them_ out, were wasted! The hole is back, and it feels like every inch of my body is being sucked into it like some kind of black hole.

I decided to get up and go to LaPush. As I walk down the stairs, I realize I forgot my keys in my room. I trudge up the stairs, only to trip on one of the loose floorboards.

I take a closer look at the floorboard and realize that there is something underneath. There was a small box hidden in the corner. I reach in and lifted it out.

The box is covered in dust and I wonder how long it's been down there. I open it, and all of the sudden the room starts to spin. I take out a black thin CD case with a CD inside. "Bella's Lullaby" is written on it in the most beautiful calligraphy that I've immediately recognize. I drop to my knees and clutch my stomach. Reluctantly, I lift out a dusty photograph and turn it over. A folded picture of me….and Edward at my 18th birthday party that went so disastrously wrong.

"_It will be as if I never existed." _His velvety words rang through my head as if he were standing right next to me speaking them to me.

Hah. I laughed to myself. He couldn't possibly have thought that clumsy Bella wouldn't trip over any loose floorboards….

I stuff the CD and the picture inside the box and dash downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asks Charlie.

"Ummm…LaPush. I need to talk to Jake." My voice wasn't very convincing. But Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"Sounds good. Um, Bella? What do you got there?" He asked while eyeing the box in my arms.

"Um, just some trash from my room." I winced. I hardly would call it trash.

"Oh, okay. Have fun." He didn't seem convinced, but luckily he let it drop.

I ran outside only to find cold and pouring rain. You would think I would be used to it now. I jump in the truck, and listen to the engine start up noisily. I back up the truck from the driveway, and head toward the outskirts of Forks.

I couldn't really explain to myself why I was going here. I had been here once before and only felt emptiness. This time I was going to search until I found what I wanted.

There was no turning back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Race

Jacob's POV

I sit on the worn-out couch with a worn-out expression. What was with Bella? I ask to myself.

She should have called by now. I sighed impatiently. Was it just me or did the phone seemed to be getting bigger and bigger and was glaring at me.

I was worried out of my mind. Bella's behavior earlier scared the hell out of me. I've never seen her act like that and to be honest, I've never seen her cry like that.

Should I call her? I wondered. No. I remembered her specific words as she got out of the car. "I'll call you this afternoon." _Afternoon.. _It was now 4:30, which is more like evening.

That phone really did look like it was bulging. I must be paranoid. Just then the phone rang mercifully. I jumped over the table and sprinted to it.

"Bella…. finally. What took you so long to call?" I blurted out in a rush.

"Um…Jake it's Charlie." He responded.

"Oh….hi." I responded with disappointed blatant in my voice.

"\Wait, were you waiting for a call from Bella?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to call me this afternoon." I replied curtly.

"I thought she was over at LaPush with you. She left about an hour ago." Charlie replied with concern.

"Jacob." A voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw my dad, with a worried expression on his face.

"It's Bella. Harry Clearwater saw her driving up to the Cullen's place a little while ago."

Oh God. I thought. What the hell was she doing there? And just like that I dropped the phone and ran out into the rain and got into the rabbit.

I drove for some time trying to figure out where the Cullens place was. Just then I spot a black wolf on the edge of the forest looking out onto the road.

Sam. I stopped the Rabbit and went to the side of the road to confront him but the black wolf was gone. In its place was Sam….in human form.

"Jacob. Change into your wolf form. Now." Sam commanded.

"What's wrong?" I asked with suspicion creeping into my voice.

"The red-head bloodsucker…the rest of the pack spotted her near Cullen's place. "

My breath instantaneously caught as everything sunk in. Bella. Bloodsucker. Cullen's house.

Then I was off at top speed already in wolf form.


End file.
